


Tapered. Ish.

by h_itoshi



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Because Massu in tight jeans would be hngh, Jeans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tegoshi's never seen Massu freely wearing tight jeans (he's not sure anyone ever has) and he doesn't really recognize him. But he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tapered. Ish.

"There is no way in hell I can wear this, give me my sweats." Massu says firmly as he steps into the kitchen, and Tegoshi turns from the breakfast dishes to look at him and freezes, gaping. "You said these were your baggiest."

"Yeah... Yeah they are." Tegoshi answers, a bit absentminded as he stares at Massu, or more specifically his legs. Massu's wearing his jeans, a dark blue pair that is baggy on him, but Massu is a little fuller than himself, and Massu's definition of baggy definitely differs from his own anyway. It honestly looks good paired with his oversized T-shirt, but Tegoshi still mostly feels in shock. He's never seen Massu freely wearing tight jeans (he's not sure anyone ever has) and he doesn't really recognize him.

"My eyes are up here." Massu says sarcastically and Tegoshi looks up to see him with crossed arms and an irritated expression, and Tegoshi tries his best charming smile.

"You look good in those?" He says, and he means it but Massu just rolls his eyes.

"Bring me my sweats I don't care what stains are on them." Massu tells him and Tegoshi crosses his arms back.

"You can't walk around in those." He tells Massu, because honestly. No. There are limits.

"Maybe if you had a little more patience there wouldn't be any suspicious stains on them!" Massu counters, and Tegoshi almost wants to laugh, because really, is this a serious argument?

"Maybe if you stopped being so hot I wouldn't have to get so impatient?" Tegoshi tilts his head innocently but Massu isn't impressed.

"Maybe if you would have remembered to throw them in the laundry yesterday we wouldn't even have to have this discussion?" Massu mutters, but that's just unfair because he could have done that himself, Tegoshi thinks. If he chose to cuddle with Tegoshi instead, that's his problem.

"Why don't you keep spare clothes here anyway?" Tegoshi asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I should, right?" Massu frowns, but then shakes his head a little. "Anyway, get me my sweats, I'll try and wipe the stains away as good as I can."

"Why can't you wear the jeans?" Tegoshi asks, but he already knows.

Massu gives him a look that plainly says not to be stupid. "There could be _nothing_ more incriminating than coming to work with you wearing _this_."

"Come on, Koyama and Shige already know about us?" Tegoshi tries, because he can't even imagine Koyama's face if Massu came to work in those jeans and he wants to see it and probably take a picture and frame it.

"But the staff doesn't!" Massu exclaims.

"Well, maybe, no, but who says it's obvious you were with me from just the _jeans_?" Tegoshi asks, even though he kind of knows that too. No one makes Massu do things he doesn't want, except at some occasions Tegoshi.

"Yuya, you could carve your name over my collarbones with a knife and that would be less obvious!" Massu tells him seriously, and Tegoshi can't help a snort of laughter.

"... I could do that." He grins, adding a sly tone to it as he leaves the counter and steps closer to Massu, who just keeps watching him, looking unimpressed.

"You wouldn't." He says flatly.

"I would if you'd let me?" Tegoshi smiles, reaching out to brush fingertips over said collarbones that are barely visible under the neckline of Massu's T-shirt.

"But I won't, because we are leaving for work in 40 minutes." Massu says, keeping his serious tone, but Tegoshi smiles because if that's Massu's only objection, there's definitely something to work with there.

"40 minutes?" Tegoshi asks, still smiling as his hand slides to the back of Massu's neck, playing with the short red strands there. "There's a lot of things we can do in 40 minutes..."

Massu sighs, and tries to give Tegoshi a dejected look, but his eyes betray him, as does the little shiver he gives when Tegoshi gently pulls on the hair between his fingers. "Do you ever think about something that is not related to sex?"

"Yeah, sometimes I think about you too." Tegoshi grins, but then leans in to bite gently at his earlobe, trailing his tongue along the piercing, and Massu slaps his ass in response to the comment. "Now let's talk about our 40 minutes. How do you feel about you can do whatever you want to me, as long as you wear the jeans?"

Tegoshi's not entirely sure what Massu's answering groan means, but decides to consider it a yes.

 

 

~*~

 

 


End file.
